As a garnish for a vehicle attached to a vehicle body panel, a structure in which a vehicle exterior garnish section facing the outside of a vehicle body and a vehicle interior garnish section facing the inside of a passenger compartment are integrated is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The garnish for a vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a door protective garnish attached to a lower edge of a door panel. The garnish for a vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a vehicle exterior garnish section attached to a vehicle exterior side surface of the lower edge of the door panel and a vehicle interior garnish section attached to a vehicle interior side surface of the lower edge of the door panel, which are integrally connected to each other via a thin hinge section.